


outside

by uso_howling



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uso_howling/pseuds/uso_howling
Summary: Short oneshot stories based off friends' suggestions. / Oneshot courts inspirés de suggestions d'amies.





	1. Poussières d'étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "un truc sur kokoro un peu triste"

"Est-ce que les étoiles meurent ?"  
  
Kokoro effectuait de son index un mouvement inlassable sur le pourtour de la lunette du télescope.  
  
"Bien entendu les étoiles explosent à la fin de leur vie" ajouta-t-elle, "mais est-ce qu'elles meurent vraiment ?"  
  
A aucun moment elle n'effectua de mouvement pour coller son œil à la lunette et regarder les étoiles de plus près. Appuyée sur le rebord du toit, elle regardait le vaste de ciel de ses yeux nus, le menton dans la main, et continuait de caresser le télescope comme on palperait un chiot qui ne nous appartient pas.  
  
La nuit était vaste et dégagée, pleinement ouverte à elle, et se répandait en une béance étoilée par-dessus les contours obscurs de la ville. C'était l'été et on humait partout autour l'odeur des pins verts ; une brise légère et chaude les faisait se secouer dans un bruissement confortable et fit onduler la jupe de Kokoro. Elle avait rejoint le toit du lycée pour admirer les étoiles, et bien entendu il lui aurait semblé tout à fait inapproprié d'y venir sans y revêtir son uniforme.  
  
"Je n'espère pas !"  
  
En disant cela elle s'était redressée vivement et alors elle voulut monter sur la bordure du toit et toucher les étoiles de très près, leur sourire richement et s'éprouver à leur chaleur bleue, où elle pourrait leur murmurer des secrets exaltés dans la langue des astres qu'elle connaissait bien – elle se sentait si proche d'elles, elle voulait être plus proche ! Elle était si fière d'elles de ne pas mourir !  
  
"Je sais bien que non !" s'écria-t-elle gaiement, "les étoiles explosent et renaissent en cycles de millions d'années et elles reviennent toujours !" Elle était désormais en équilibre sur la bordure du toit, les bras tendus vers le ciel, ouverts vastement pour étreindre la Lune, et elle rit un peu en entreprenant de faire une roue. "C'est formidable ! Tu ne trouves pas ?"  
  
La tête en bas sur le rebord, elle tomba en arrière avec souplesse et retomba un pied à la fois sur le pied du lycée. Souriante, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour recueillir la réponse de toutes les ombres et tous les êtres des alentours, car elle était seule ici et s'adressait simplement au monde entier.


	2. sad but sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sayo qui parle d'hina à qnn mais jsp qui débrouille-toi"
> 
> Musique : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnY2fv2qu2Y

"J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas correct", elle regardait sur le côté en disant cela, "mais c'est tout ce à quoi je pense. Je regrette." Elle se tut alors et but une longue gorgée de café pour protéger au mieux le silence.

Chisato, interdite, la contemplait sans toucher à sa tasse de thé. Elle était légèrement inconfortable mais n'en laissait rien paraître. A son tour, elle observa par la fenêtre et fut absorbée par les badauds qui longeaient le Café Hazawa. Une famille revenait manifestement du centre commercial et deux enfants en bas-âge prétendaient se battre à l'épée entre les jambes de leurs parents.

Elle était simplement venue visiter le café comme à son habitude, mais elle y avait rencontré Sayo, et leur discussion de courtoisie s'était finalement poursuivie bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Naturellement, elles avaient parlé d'Hina.

"Je ne crois pas que cela soit incorrect" dit finalement Chisato. Son ton était prudent et elle semblait toujours accaparée par les tableaux domestiques qui se déroulaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et elle posa le coude sur la table pour mettre le menton dans sa main, et observer plus confortablement. Cela troubla Sayo.

"Sayo-san, ne croyez-vous pas que les familles sont des écosystèmes trop étranges pour être soumis à des règles universelles ?"

Sayo n'était pas sûre qu'elle attendit réellement une réponse – ses mains se serrèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, et elle contempla intensément Chisato dans l'attente d'un signe quelconque l'invitant à parler. Contre toute attente, Chisato se tourna vers elle. Elle l'admira comme n'importe lequel des enfant sauvages qui avaient couru dehors, et des adultes attentifs aux moindres de leurs piaillements ; alors elle lui adressa un sourire délicat et sincère.

"Hina est une enfant particulière. Et on ne peut pas dire que cela ne soit pas également votre cas – sans mauvaise intention aucune, bien entendu."

Chisato se redressa et saisit finalement sa tasse de thé, comme si rien de ce qu'elle avait manifesté avait jamais existé ; ou que cela fut réellement étrange de sa part. Elle souffla une seule fois sur sa tasse car le thé avait déjà eu le temps de le refroidir et elle but précieusement. Sayo ne touchait plus à son café, elle se contentait de la regarder et elle ne savait plus quels mots ni regards lui adresser. Ses épaules étaient très tendues et son visage, déjà fermé d'ordinaire, trahissait une contrariété supplémentaire.

Chisato poursuivit avec la même désinvolture. "J'ai moi-même une jeune sœur. Je ne saurais pas dire si nous sommes proches ou pas. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que j'ai pu être un poids, si ce n'est une ombre pour elle."  
Elle entrouvrit les yeux et, avec un sourire doux-amer, y contempla son reflet magnifique.  
"Pourtant j'ai beaucoup envié la naïveté avec laquelle elle a embrassé une vie simple et sans obligations. Je ne peux pas l'envisager et je crois que pour cela, je l'ai jalousée."

Elle releva les yeux vers Sayo et son sourire se colora d'une teinte de malice, car elle la contemplait encore et était éblouie par son éclatante sincérité, la différence majeure qui existait entre elles.

"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer cela, Sayo-san.  
– Quoi ?"

Sayo l'avait coupée sans réfléchir car elle avait été frappée en pleine cœur. Ses lèvres commencèrent à frémir et elle dut les mordre pour les en empêcher.  
"Chisato-san, c'est tout le contraire. Depuis toujours je ne ressens que de jalousie envers Hina, et du ressentiment, et ces sentiments monstrueux...  
– Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer que votre jalousie soit motivée par autre chose que votre nature corrompue." Chisato la coupa sans vergogne et reposa calmement sa tasse de thé. "Ma petite sœur s'est contentée de naître et d'avoir le privilège de mener une vie sans encombre, mais où elle demeure éternellement accablée de partager mon nom. Et je crois bien que si elle me le reprochait, je ne lui en voudrais pas car je sais combien ses sentiments envers moi sont valides. Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux venir ?  
– Non."  
Sayo lui répondit avec une honnêteté déconcertante. Elle se sentait terriblement exposée dans sa putrescence et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Chisato, frappée, porta un instant une main à sa bouche : tout à coup elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais elle ne pensait pas s'être trompée d'approche. Néanmoins elle posa les mains à plat et remua machinalement sa cuiller dans son thé qui n'avait nullement besoin d'être mélangé. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir dehors.  
"Hina parle continuellement de vous, et lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, il est certain qu'elle pense à vous encore. Elle est douée, rayonnante et intelligente, mais c'est quelqu'un..."  
Elle cessa de et fixa son reflet. Il était trouble et lui rappelait les souvenirs étranges des jours où Pastel*Palettes faillit être dissout.  
"C'est quelqu'un qui a une considération pour les autres exclusivement autocentrée. Faire de vous son point d'attache n'est ni sain pour elle ni agréable pour vous."  
Elle poussa un soupir léger en se laissant retomber avec mollesse contre le dossier de sa chaise, et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. La rue était déserte.  
"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit incorrect de ne pas être satisfaite d'une situation où vous êtes sans cesse contrainte à une relation qui vous blesse profondément, et à laquelle vos mots ne peuvent pour l'instant rien changer, peu importe combien les intentions d'Hina sont bonnes. C'est ce que je veux dire."

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa encore Sayo. Elle était plongée dans une réflexion intense ; ses jambes étaient serrées et elle avait porté une main à sa bouche.

"Ce n'est pas que je suis fatiguée d'être perpétuellement prise pour exemple" finit-elle par dire. "Je suis surtout– tellement triste–" elle hésitait, "de savoir que sans doute rien de tout cela ne changera jamais."  
Elle se tut à nouveau et, une main plaquée sur la bouche, elle inspira profondément. Ses épaules furent secouée une unique fois d'un sanglot silencieux. Ensuite, un long silence dura entre elles, après lequel Sayo se redressa tout à fait et, amère mais allégée d'un poids secret, elle finit sa tasse de café.

Chisato l'imita et rapprocha sa chaise de la table. Leurs genoux s'effleurèrent en-dessous et elle se recoiffa d'un geste léger.

"S'il vous plaît, commandez autre chose. Parmi tout ce qui est proposé ici, vous n'allez pas vous contenter de cet horrible café."


	3. Boy With BK Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TATA des BT21 qui va à burger king"

Le Prince TATA, venu de la très sainte planète BT, s'était écrasé sur Terre il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Bien qu'accablé par sa mésaventure, il s'énamoura bien vite des Terrien-nes, car son cœur était immense ; et l'amour qu'il leur portait était d'une pureté céleste et intouchable.  
  
Néanmoins, sur Terre le Prince TATA était démuni et ignorant. Sa vaillance fut chaque jour mise à l'épreuve par les sombres vices des Terrien-nes et le temps passant, il commença à douter de jamais pouvoir toucher leur cœur sec et pourri de doutes. Néanmoins, le Prince TATA n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre – chaque jour il descendait dans la rue se présenter aux passant-es ; il utilisait chaque centime en sa possession pour répandre le bien, et chaque instant dont il disposait pour travailler à son but : devenir la plus grande star de la Terre, si ce n'est de l'Univers, et offrir son amour à l'ensemble de ce qui existait en ce monde.  
  
Devenir une star n'était toutefois pas de tout repos et chaque jour qui passait, le Prince TATA se demandait s'il avait choisi la bonne voie, si son but était à portée de main juste à la sueur de son front, si sa vie même n'était pas vaine. Alors qu'il arpentait les rues de Paris, débarrassé de son fidèle mais un peu bizarre robot VAN, chaque pas qu'il faisait aggravait sa peine et bientôt, il se trouva perdu. Il tenta de demander son chemin aux passant-es mais se ravisa toujours au dernier moment, car il trouvait n'avoir aucun endroit où rentrer, et aucun but qui vaille la peine d'être poursuivi. La pluie commençant à tomber, le Prince TATA se contenta d'entrer dans le bâtiment le plus proche pour se protéger, et réfléchir à son destin.  
  
Il s'agissait d'un fast food appelé Burger King. Malgré l'heure tardive de l'après-midi, le Burger King était rempli d'une quinzaine de personnes qui échangeaient joyeusement, ou mangeait dans le calme – stupéfait, le Prince TATA décida de surmonter son humeur morose et de se joindre à la foule : il fit la queue pour commander à la borne la plus proche.  
  
Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parcourir l'entièreté du menu et la personne derrière lui, perdant patience, lui offrit gracieusement son aide.  
  
"Quel est le mets le plus raffiné qu'offre cet établissement ?" demanda gentiment le Prince TATA.  
"Vous voulez que je commande pour vous ? Ça sera plus simple" proposa aimablement RJ, qui connaissait les arcanes du Burger King.  
Le Prince TATA était enchanté.  
"Comme vous êtes serviable ! Merci, manant, merci mille fois."  
RJ le manant sourit gentiment au Prince avant de commander pour eux deux. Lorsqu'ils réceptionnèrent leurs commandes, ils s'installèrent ensemble sur une table près d'une fenêtre afin de déguster leur repas, quoique cela ne fut pas exactement le plan de RJ qui souhaitait initialement manger en regardant Boruto sur son téléphone.  
  
"Qu'avez-vous demandé, mon noble ami ? J'ai hâte de déguster avec vous cette succulente pitance."  
– Goûtez donc" dit RJ non sans scepticisme, "c'est impossible que vous n'aimiez pas."  
  
Le Prince TATA, débordant d'excitation, déballa sa nourriture et après l'avoir examinée, mordit dedans. C'était indéniablement le mets le plus raffiné de l'établissement, si ce n'est de la planète entière : le Prince TATA retrouva sa fervente détermination en une bouchée, à la deuxième, il rayonnait et abondait d'amour.  
  
"Mais quel est donc le secret de ce délicieux festin ?" demanda le Prince TATA tout excité.  
RJ fit un sourire satisfait, car il n'avait jamais douté de la qualité de sa collation. "C'est un BBQ Bacon Crispy Chicken. Bien sûr, c'est le poulet frit qui en fait toute la qualité."  
  
Et c'est ainsi que le Prince TATA abandonna son rêve de devenir idol et racheta l'ensemble de la chaîne Burger King, mit fin aux guerres mondiales, et répandit l'amour à travers toute la galaxie grâce au poulet frit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dgp6TQabSt8


	4. les démons de minuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yohane rencontre Moca"

"Voudriez-vous participer à notre loterie ?"  
  
Moca fit glisser nonchalamment un ticket vers sa cliente.  
  
"_Quoi ?_ Une loterie ?"  
Moca marqua une légère pause.  
"Oui."  
  
La loterie était une simple promotion permettant aux client-es du konbini d'obtenir un achat supplémentaire d'une valeur inférieure à 500, 1000 voire 3000 yens. Jusqu'à présent, Moca n'avait encore vu personne repartir les mains vides ; de toute évidence, c'était une loterie truquée destinée à encourager les client-es à revenir.  
  
"C'est une loterie gratuite", précisa-t-elle, en appuyant légèrement sur le ticket qu'elle avait posé sur le comptoir, espérant inciter la cliente à se dépêcher d'accepter. La jeune fille, néanmoins, la considéra méchamment et jeta un regard tout aussi méprisant au ticket ; alors que Moca s'apprêtait à retirer poliment son offre, celle-ci rit doucement, et prit une pose étrange.  
  
"Fufu, quelle ignorance, _little demon_... Mais je peux te le pardonner."  
A ce stade de la conversation Moca avait abandonné d'offrir son ticket et pensait simplement à manger une croquette à la viande.  
"Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ?" poursuivit la jeune fille, voilant son visage de sa propre main. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire mutin. D'un geste vif et dramatique, elle fit voler les mèches de sa longue chevelure brune et porta sa main à son visage, entourant son œil droit de son index et de son majeur.   
"Je suis Yohane ! Ange déchue par Dieu ! Pour avoir causé Sa colère, la chance se détourne éternellement de moi et je suis maudite à tout jamais !"  
Elle parlait très fort et commençait à attirer l'attention des autres clients. Moca remarqua à cet instant qu'elle portait la même gamme de vêtements qu'Ako. Yoshiko se mit à enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index en considérant Moca avec pitié.  
"Je te remercie de ton offre, _little demon_, mais je dois me protéger des tentations de Dieu... Ne t'en fais pas, pour cette fois je pardonne ton ignorance."  
  
Il y eut un long silence.  
  
"D'accord" fit Moca d'un ton égal. "Revenez-nous voir."  
  
Un autre long silence.   
  
Yoshiko rougit légèrement et se recoiffa avant de ranger ses magazines et sa glace à l'eau dans son sac de courses. Elle s'inclina en saluant Moca, puis quitta promptement le konbini sans se retourner. Même de dos, on pouvait nettement voir la teinte rouge vif de ses oreilles.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" fit Lisa en accourant depuis la réserve, l'air préoccupé. "J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier."  
Moca leva les yeux au ciel d'un air pensif et tapota son menton de son index.   
"Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... J'ai eu un duel avec un démon.  
– Haha, d'accord..." Lisa était relativement habituée aux fantaisies de Moca. "Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quelqu'un a laissé son ticket de loterie ?  
– Hm-hm. C'est ma récompense divine.  
– Oh, oh ! Est-ce qu'on le gratte ? La patronne a dit qu'on pouvait garder les tickets refusés !"  
  
Moca hocha de la tête et, tandis que Lisa joignit les mains pour prier les dieux, elle gratta le ticket avec une pièce de monnaie. Il s'agissait d'un ticket gagnant de 3000 yens.


End file.
